Revolutions of the Mind
by Echo Writer
Summary: An astronomical event shakes Naruto's world upon the sealing of Kyuubi and completely flips it on it's head. Watch as the ripples of change spread throughout the world and rewrite the history of the series as we know it. Contains ideas from other anime.
1. Arc 1: Ep0: Pilot

_Fire broke off in the background as two figures stared each other down. Their unique stances mirroring each other in the bleak aftermath of their overpowering battle. The consequent huffs of breath that they each released echoed off the hollowed out buildings that surrounded them. Their eyes glowed with their combined hatred of each other, the mere fact that the other could hope to surpass them made their blood boil in anger. With a resounding cry they rushed off into battle once more._

_Their fists and blades crashed against each other in a brilliant show of skill as the heat from the fires reacted with the atmosphere to form darkened clouds in the sky. The soft pitter patter of raindrops could be heard as fist met face, and steel met bone. Their harrowed cries reached out to each other as they battled for dominance, before finally one made a crucial mistake._

_Overreaching his attack slightly he could feel the error as her blade slid between his ribcage piercing his left lung. He coughed out as he wrapped his arms around her smaller form. She paused for a moment not exactly knowing what to do before wrapping her slimmer arms around his body. They stayed like this for a moment waiting as his life blood pooled on the ground between them. He smiled as he choked a little,_

"_I knew you could do it..." he whispered into her ear. Her eyes dimmed with barely contained sadness as she shook her head at the thought. _

"_No I couldn't...you just gave up in the end..." she whispered back. He coughed once more and chuckled._

"_If I was going to give up, I'd have let you kill me from the start. No, this is all your power, now to give you one last gift that you'll need on your journey..." Her eyes widened as she finally noticed the seal he was drawing on her back, the soft trail of his fingers deceiving her perception levels as he placed his palm on the seal and activated it encasing them both in a bright flash of light..._

–

_-_Music Starts/Intro Theme: Mutt – Rumors-

Naruto: Revolution of the Mind

Original Story and Characters by Masashi Kishimoto

Rewritten and Recreated Characters by Kagekishi no Hi

All jutsu and characters that do not belong to me will be attributed to their original authors.

-Music Ends-

Episode 0: Pilot

-Opening Scene: Skyline of Konoha just after the Kyuubi Attack-

Welcome to the once proud village of Konohagakure no Sato. Now just a pile of rubble, ash, sadness, and hatred. A smoldering crater in the middle of the lush evergreen forest. It's once grand structures and proud heritage lay around in waste after the mass destruction that befell it just days earlier by the single most destructive entity in the universe.

The hallowed ground wept red vicious blood of the courageous men and women that fought to protect their homeland from the fear inducing beast. Thankfully, their sacrifices were not in vain. For as the beast rampaged on, their leader, the Yondaime Hokage himself, prepared to steel his heart for his final test; The test of love.

He struggled to walk over toward his now dying wife with his son in his arms. It was his last dying wish for his family to be together at least one time before his death, but some dreams aren't meant to be accomplished. For as he reached the last ten feet, the skyline began to glow brightly, as though something incredibly massive or powerful was coming from there.

He turned to face it; Still prepared to do his duty even though he was on deaths doorstep. His trusty tri pronged kunai was already in hand as the glow grew brighter and brighter before a massive flash blanketed out the country side.

From the flash several smaller ones broke free and streaked towards the ground, where they impacted massive explosions rose up causing the ground to shake violently with each impact. The remaining villagers panicked at the sight and those still remaining outside the shelter rushed into it for safety. The ANBU guard immediately surrounded Minato as he turned towards his wife and motioned for them to grab her as they rushed towards the shelters themselves.

He could still feel his strength draining him as he made it through the doors of the shelter, the horrifying phenomenon still going on behind in the distance as he handed off his son to his most trusted ANBU.

"Take care of him as though he were one of your own Inu." He stated calmly, causing said agent to nod solemnly as the man he considered to be a second father stepped back outside the threshold of the building much to most of the villagers horror. Many cried out for him even though the doors were already closing but he still held his smile for them as he turned and faced the last major chunk of whatever it was that was coming down upon them.

Throwing the kunai he held in his hand straight up he began to gather the last bits of his chakra before Hirashining up to the fragment. Pouring the chakra into a single Rasegan he yelled out loudly as the two forces clashed for a moment before an explosion tore through the sky.

-Scene Change: Seven Years Later, Neo Konoha-

We find ourselves in a new land, the old Konoha, a testament to tradition, was gone. In it's place, Neo Konoha, rose from the ashes of it's ancestors. The world had changed greatly after what had been considered the single greatest catastrophe to ever strike the elemental lands. Every single country had been effected by what had been identified as a meteorite striking the earth.

After the event strange phenomenons began to happen. The first of those was that the sky had forever changed. No longer was the sky a natural shade of blue and black that appeared during the day and night. Now instead was a dusky purple at night filled with artificial stars and a milky blue sunlight filled with a massive artificial sun.

Next were the changes in individual people. Upon leaving the shelters many began to feel as though their bodies were changing, while some were not affected most were. Those who feared the change were committed to psyche wards for study on the evolutions in their bodies, while others simply committed suicide to get away from the feeling that their skin was dying. Those that survived became entirely different people all together.

The last was the emergence of the gates. The single most terrifying sight in all of the elemental lands. Most were scattered about, however every single village had one, and for those living in the villages, it was considered the single most dangerous thing to encounter. Everyone who went in never came out the same; Either they were changed mentally, physically, or emotionally, or they were outright killed by the people who had been turned into murderous beasts from the inside.

Before long, many became used to the cycle of fear and eventually the governments themselves evolved around the phenomenon that spawned the Contractors. The contractors were unlike ninja. They weren't naturally evolved creatures but rather mutated humans from the meteorite radiation. However their mutation wasn't physical, unless you count the Contractors with bodies which can lift entire buildings being physically mutated, then go right ahead. However most of it was mental and spiritual. Their bodies were more in tune with nature than the ninja could ever be. And even though their skills were about the same, Contractors were more likely to kill their target than a ninja, simply because they didn't believe in emotions. However this was the same reason they were shunned by the populous.

Eventually once again the hype around the Contractors died down through government intervention and they slowly faded into the back burner. However, one will hear interesting things every now and again when they pay attention close enough.

-Scene Change: Side Streets of Neo Konoha-

Naruto smiled as he enjoyed the sights and smells of his home village. Ever since the day he was born, he was taught to love and cherish his home, and even though he was hated by a majority of the populous, he didn't let it bother him. His mother had somehow survived her outstanding wounds which baffled doctors and scientists alike. Many thought it was the result of the last bits of Kyuubi's chakra in her system healing her, however Naruto knew the truth. He, and his mother, were Contractors.

He knew he was also the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and he figured a good portion of the populous knew about it as well, but he still kept it a secret from the other children for fear of rejection. Not that he really cared, mind you, but he could still feel the loneliness in rejection.

He looked up towards the nighttime sky as he turned the corner to his house, the rebuilt Namikaze mansion towered overhead. He could hear the maids and clan members socializing inside the building itself as he simply stood outside the door. He closed his eyes and inhaled softly before reaching out and twisting the doorknob. He could hear all conversation stop as they turned to see who had entered before proceeding with hushed whispers as Naruto strode through the causeway.

He kept his eyes closed to keep from seeing the faces of those in his own clan, their harsh words hidden by the own darkness of his eyelids as he found his way upstairs through memory. As his body disappeared down the hallway the discussions returned with vigor though with an albeit different subject.

Naruto sighed as he entered his room, finally reopening his eyes to take in the sights of his miniature sanctuary. His mother always knew when he was hiding from something, because he'd always hide somewhere in his room, the four enclosing walls were like a fort that no one could penetrate in a million years. His eyes scanned for his favorite toy, a small stuffed fox with a stitch on one eye.

"Luffie-chan...where are you..." He called out to the toy, knowing that it wouldn't respond. However, he soon found it resting on his book shelf. He cracked a small smile, though the happiness never reached his dull ocean blue eyes.

"There you are, you silly fox you. Did you miss me?" He giggled softly at what he thought the fox might have said before falling back on his bed with the fox resting on his stomach. His smile began to dim as he stared at the fox, a wave of loneliness washing over him once more as he hugged it closer.

"I wish you could talk back to me Luffie-chan...sometimes it gets really lonely when Kaa-san's away. And those villagers are so mean, but I'll show them one day. Then they won't be mean to me anymore..." With that he smiled and giggled again as he wrestled the fox about on his bed before curling up to it and falling asleep, the fox still clutched tightly in his hands. He never once noticed the red chakra drifting out of his body and into the foxes plush filled body.

-Scene Change: The next morning-

Naruto awoke with a yawn, his hands instinctively reaching up to wipe the crust from his eyes. However immediately he felt something was off. There was a slight indent in his bed where there shouldn't be. His eyes turned towards the source, before noticing the body of his plush fox. A smile crossed his lips before noticing something was different about his favorite toy. It's button eye was missing, and it's eyes were closed.

Curious, he poked the lump of fur earning him a toothy yawn as the fox stretched out its body slightly before standing up to face him. He blinked once, then twice, then once more time for good measure, before laying back down and closing his eyes. The fox itself tilted it's head at the sight before bending down to lick his nose as a way of saying "Wake up sleepy bones". This got his attention as he reopened his eyes and sat up suddenly.

"How...?" He asked before receiving a sudden reply that shocked him.

'_Those who ask, shall receive..._' came his cryptic reply as the fox yawned and gave him a foxy grin. He blinked once more before deciding that asking for more information would be more troublesome than he really wanted to deal with.

Getting out of bed, he headed over to his dresser to prepare for the day while the fox laid back down and waited for her new master to come out. Ten minutes later, Naruto stepped out of his shower in a new outfit that he had handpicked for his first day of the school year.

He wore simple outfit, a dark blue hoodie with gray fur over a white polo with black stripes crossing his chest. He wore standard issue shinobi pants along with a pair of black shinobi sandals. He kept his long blonde hair in a ponytail for some reason, though it benefited him in the long run whenever his godfather would show up and attempt to teach him hair jutsu.

Securing his kunai pouch to his leg hostler he nodded at his look in the mirror before stepping up to the window. Smirking softly to himself, he whistled to his now apparent fox companion. He watched her stretch out her body before jumping onto his outstretched arm before nestling her body into his hood. Nodding as she made herself comfortable, he finally climbed out the window before jumping into the morning air.

-Scene Change: Neo Konoha Ninja Academy-

Naruto cracked a small fake smile as he chatted with his long time friends; Sasuke and Shino. The trio had been together as far back as the crib, and even though the village thought that the three would have nothing in common, they actually had a great deal in common.

For the most part they were all inactive contractors. Neither having activated their contract due to not having either a reason or enough power. They were also very quiet with their studies, often topping the class in practically everything. But that was a given considering the clans they were born into.

Sasuke wore the least inconspicuous clothing out of all three of them; Tending to wrap his entire body in a black cloak, no one really knew what was beneath it. The Uchiha fan and his single tomoe Sharingan eyes still stood out however as he often flashed them to make sure the 'commoners' remembered their place in the food chain.

Shino's choice of outfit was more...revealing of sorts. Consisting of a black hoodie that was cut short to reveal his abdomen. Underneath it was black metallic silk mesh shirt that covered his abs. For lower wear he wore a pare of black shinobi pants and a pair of black shinobi sandals. Around his arms were two massive gauntlets, however no one knew exactly what they were for.

Naruto sighed as he forced his facial muscles to exhibit unhindered excitement, "So who do you think is going to be our Sensei this year since Kobita-sensei had an unfortunate _accident_ over the summer?"

He and Sasuke shared a smirk as Shino shook his head at their antics, "Most likely Shomura-sensei, unless Hokage-sama found a replacement in such short notice". The other two nodded in agreement as the school bell sounded in the background prompting them to head inside.

-Scene Change: Inside Classroom 204-

Iruka smiled as he looked over the class list for the second year students, already planning on how he was going to teach them to become well practiced ninja for the future Konoha Shinobi Corps. His smile dropped slightly as his eye scanned over one name in particular. _Namikaze eh..._, he thought to himself, _Gonna be one hell of a school year then..._

Now before we continue, I feel as a the narrator for this story, I must explain. Umino Iruka was no stranger to Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Not. In. The. Slightest. In fact, he was one of the forerunners in the Naruto Hunts that would be formed after one of the boys many pranks, which mind you was odd considering he didn't do them for attention like everyone thought he did. No, the truth was, Naruto just didn't give a fuck. And with that mindset, Iruka knew that this year was already off to a bad start.

He flashed back on his smile as the school bell rang and the first few students piled in, some of them distinct in their disappointment about being in class, others excited with the fact that they were one step closer to their dream. And once again, a group stood out that didn't seem to care either way.

"Zzz..." Sasuke and Shino sighed at their friend, only on day one, and he was already bored out of his mind. They could clearly see the tick marks forming Iruka's forehead as he read out roll call, his voice a barely restrained bark as each person responded with a 'present'. Finally getting to the Namikaze, he had to pause for a second before inhaling a deep breath.

"UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE! GET UP THIS INSTANT!" As you can tell, he instantly sat up with a bored yet excited (I believe that's an oxymoron : ) look on his face. He could hear the snickers going on around him as he stared at his sensei before yawning and putting his head back down.

"Present." he responded in a whisper before returning back to sleep much to the amusement of his classmates. Iruka sighed as he went back to roll call before finally setting down his clipboard and beginning the day.

"Welcome all of you young soon-to-be ninjas to the second year of your ninja training. I am happy to announce that, unlike last year, you will actually begin to learn something useful." He smirked as he received a collective blink from the students around him before letting out a silent cheer as even Naruto lifted up his head for a mere second signifying he was listening.

"Just recently the Academies program had been revamped that allowed for a more active growth period in you young children. Instead of focusing more on bookwork which, between you and me, was practical but useless in the field, we will be focusing on the more strategic and more practical side while leaning heavily on combat and medical skills. This is to decrease the mortality rate of fresh genin as well as increase the skill set of said genin

"However let it be known now that this is your only chance to opt out of this training regime. Once it starts you are not permitted to withdraw from it, nor are you allowed miss any classes. I will not state the consequences for either of these. Instead, I'll leave it up to your imagination,; Do I make myself clear?" The class shared a collective head nod, along with a chorus of 'Hai Sensei', before Iruka smiled to them.

"Good then let us begin!"

-Scene Change: Two months later-

Not much had changed in Naruto's life in the past two months; He still slept through class, or avoided it overall, which Iruka attributed to not having a mother figure at home. He could often see the pained look in Naruto's eyes whenever his mother was brought up by one of his classmates, but Naruto knew she was just on an extended mission and couldn't come home just yet.

By now the children had grown used to their academy training, prompting Iruka to break in something new for them to learn from. He called it an active battle school simulation. By turning the school grounds and Neo Konoha as a whole into a full-on testing simulation, it would give the ninja wannabe's a full on coverage of the life of a ninja without ever leaving the village grounds.

Clubs, teams, and other forms of groups were immediately formed a few days after the simulation began. Though, it only started because the upper upperclassmen didn't want the lower underclassmen to grow too far out of their britches just yet. And so to protect themselves, the underclassmen formed groups of their own, or merged their groups with sympathetic upperclassmen.

To date there are now five different groups main groups, each with their own subsequent groups or teams as they like to call them. These five conglomerates controlled in essence over ninety five percent of the village itself. The other five percent was owned by one single, small faction...

-Scene Change: Myubusha Warehouse District, Warehouse B-

A soft sigh was released from his lips as he stared blankly out of the third story window of the warehouse they inhabited. His warm breath creating small clouds that held the attention of his fox partner who watched the floating clouds of air with mildly concealed curiosity. The duo watched the pedestrians stalk on by as they went through their day to day activities, never much bothering them for much other than access to the warehouse that they had rented out as their temporary headquarters. Right now Naruto sat alone, or at least alone as he could possibly be as his two team members, Uchiha Sasuke and Aburame Shino, did their traditional rounds through out the area.

The Myubusha Hunters team was relatively small, no more than ten members in total, and most of them were actually small fry. First years, second years, and civilians who couldn't cut it with the elder classes. They were all lead by the three boys there, with Naruto being the unofficial leader of the entire team. The team had formed out of necessity, grow or be eaten, as the phrase was given on the streets. Ever since the active simulation started there had been multiple threats to their balance, between the five king pins and the various smaller organizations involved in them, the Hunters had their work cut out for them.

Today, however, was a dry day which, to Naruto's standards, was an excellent day for relaxation. Reclining back into his chair softly, he watched as the clouds drifted by without a care in the world. A few moments later his silence was interrupted by a soft knock. Turning his head to the door he grunted, earning him a soft 'eep' from the disturbance. The door slid open slowly as one of the younger females entered the room her soft features gaining her no response from our boy wonder as he gazed at her questioningly.

She fidgeted about for a minute before sighing as she leveled a glare upon Naruto, "Uzumaki-san, I request that you train me in the shinobi arts". Her statement given, she deflated visibly, returning to her meek outward personality as her lavender eyes searched his for some kind of answer. Naruto himself gave no visible outward emotion to the girl, having figured for awhile that he would be asked to train one of the younger years. Sighing in a random bout of emotion he waved her away with a slight nod before returning to his relaxing position while the girl broke out into a grin before running away, almost knocking over Sasuke in her over eagerness.

The two stepped into Naruto's office as the third continued to watch the clouds before sighing as they took their various perches around the office. A collective agreement being that today was just going to be one of those days when nothing happened at all. And to be honest, that was how they truly wished it could be.

- Chapter/Scene End -

Okay So I've been flip flopping this for awhile and I couldn't technically decide what I wanted to do with this story. So finally I decided to just start writing, and as you can see it's pretty bland now. But I'll probably continue to write and as the story progresses come back to fix any glaring plot holes/problems that might show up.

-Summary: The world of Naruto is shaken when a massive meteorite impacts the planet just after the Kyuubi event. Follow as mutations begin to arise to a multitude of problems and powers for our favorite Konoha characters (Still in development/Pairings to be decided)


	2. Arc 1: Ep1: Discovery and Questions

_Her broken and weakened form flopped bonelessly across the ground as her assailant stood rigidly in the brilliant early morning sunlight. She could hear his mirthless chuckles as the rhythmic sound of his boots scraping across the gravel tickled her inner ear. Survival instincts kicking in she kicked out with her left leg, catching onto the ground propelling her body forward while sending her right arm out to catch herself. The sound of his chuckles grew louder in his ear as he watched her battered body struggle against fate as he crouched behind her, reveling in her destroyed beauty, noticing every enticing curve and every unblemished mark. _

"_You are one of a kind my Benihime..." he smirked as he could hear her choked curses, his grin growing as she crawled a bit farther before he stood up. Stepping on her back with a portion of his weight he leaned over her frame as she cried out in agony before licking his lips, the droplets of moisture already gathering at the thought of her lustrous body writhing and spasmming under his own in the throes of pleasure. Chucking he stooped low before gathering her up into his arms her weak kicks amusing him as he walked off into the distance._

_-_Music Starts/Intro Theme: Mutt – Rumors-

Naruto: Revolution of the Mind

Original Story and Characters by Masashi Kishimoto

Rewritten and Recreated Characters by Kagekishi no Hi

All jutsu and characters that do not belong to me will be attributed to their original authors.

-Music Ends-

Episode 1: Discovery & Questions

-Opening Scene: Namikaze Mansion-

Naruto groaned mentally as he dragged himself through the grand oaken double doors of the Namikaze mansion. His spiky blond hair, matted with dirt and grime as he cursed the existence of the slave drivers called teachers. His faithful fox companion, Luffie, strutted along side her disgruntled master with a slight up tone yip in her voice as though she were laughing at his plight. He could feel the stares in the back of his head, the quiet whispers as he shuffled about, not really caring about it today seeing as he was already tired.

His sweeping gaze covered the whole foyer, even though it was mostly empty he could tell that the shady and mysterious clan was still lurking about behind every corner and in every corridor of the mansion. Reaching the steps he began his climb to safety before he was stopped by the call of one of his fellow... _clan members. _Turning to face the individual he could see that it was one of his elders, the regal traditional robes with the Namikaze Elder Council symbol embroidered upon the shoulder.

"The council requests your presence at once" the man spoke in a smooth tone befitting that of his station before simply turning about and gliding down one of the adjacent hallways. Sighing Naruto turned to his companion before nodding her along as he stepped back down the stairway and followed behind his elder, leaving Luffie there with a look of worry in her eye.

Entering the Council chamber he had to stifle down a retort as he witnessed the cowering gazes of his elders, their pitiful fear only fueling his indifference of them. He could see that they were all seated in a raised dais in alternating fashion befitting their rank and stature in the clan. The leader of the elders, Namikaze Hiroshiro, was a formidable man. He towered over his equals as though his own chair were layered with cushions and he had an air of superiority that could give the gods a run for their money.

"Namikaze Naruto" One of the elders began, his lone eye gazing upon the boy who stood before them. "It has come to our attention that you have recently began your second year of study at our villages grand academy". Naruto gave a small nod to this prompting the elder to continue. "Excellent. In preparation of your future service to our village we are assigning you your first mission. You are not to report this mission to anyone except us and the Esteemed Hokage himself, do you understand?"

Once again he received a nod as he continue, "Good, Your mission is as follows; The daughter of our current Daimyo will be here soon to begin her training as a ninja. It was requested that one of our own be her companion for the duration of the stay and thus this is your mission. You will protect Chishiki Kyouko, as well as help her with her training. Do you accept this mission?"

It took a minute or two for Naruto to contemplate over the mission before raising his hand to ask a question. After receiving a wave of acceptance, he spoke quietly, "If you don't mind me asking Elder-sama, what will I earn for the completion of this mission?" The elders looked between themselves for a second before nodding. "Should you complete this mission, we will have one of our fellow jounin train you in the clan arts. Make no mistake Naruto; You must do well the first two weeks before you shall be allowed to start your training. Keep an eye on her and keep her safe and you'll have your first successful C-rank under your belt before you're even a genin..."

His eye sparkled slightly at the thought of training as well as completing a mission well before any of his peers even started their own training. Of course, he didn't visibly show this, making some of his elders quite uncomfortable with the extremely calm aura he exposed. Nodding softly he turned around, dismissing himself as the elders returned to their whispers.

"Are you sure it will be wise to let that boy into our order Hiroshiro-san? It's already bad enough we're giving him a mission that any one of the others would be able to accomplish more...efficiently. To give him Order missions this young is just plain breaching protocol..." whispered one of the few female elders harshly. She flinched back when his cool gaze poured over her as he gave her a slight nod, acknowledging that he heard her displeasure.

"This is a test... unlike the few misguided people of our clan, we of the higher Order are here to maintain the great tree as our Hokage has ordered. Danzo-sama has already done his part by warning us beforehand, now it is young Naruto-sama's turn to do his part. I have faith in his abilities for I see him, not as the demon, but as the young assassin he will soon be. You already have witnessed his emotional indifference to the world we live in; Now, with the proper training, he will be able to complete any mission we assign him without a problem..." he retorted softly.

The female elder flinched unwillingly. Even though Hiro never spoke over a whisper, his words always carried great weight with the elders for he never spoke more than he needed to, but she steeled her resolve on this matter, "But you and I both know that his emotional imbalance is not natural... There is no way for a child that young... that innocent to be that... that..." she froze up on herself as she struggled to get her point across. "That what, Elder Chiyoko?" he retorted just as quickly.

"That soulless Elder Hiroshiro... It's as though the light of his world left the day he was born. He doesn't smile, he doesn't frown, he doesn't laugh, he doesn't cry. He doesn't even show anger to hatred. He is just so..."

"Perfect..." he finished for her, causing her eyes to widen suddenly as he focused his entire attention onto his fellow elder. "It is because of this lack of emotion that we don't have to worry about him going awol on a mission. He will complete it willingly as long as there is a price. An underhanded tactic? Yes, but is it effective for our great village to maintain it's peace, mind you." Chiyoko visibly deflated as the man ruined her argument; No longer did she have the energy to protest against the wrongful use of a child no older than her own grandchildren for the work of an organization as great as the Assassin's Order...

-Scene Change: Upstairs-

Naruto sighed as he sat on his bed, his faithful friend Luffie immediately jumping into his lap and curling into a ball preparing for the rubbing she knew she was going to receive. Almost immediately, the sounds of a soft purr echoed throughout the room as the fox enjoyed her rub while Naruto himself contemplated the mission at hand. He attempted to show his displeasure with the slight twitch of his lip downward before sighing. He suddenly realized how pointless it was to show his displeasure to himself when he already knew about it.

Steeling his mask, he idly scratched behind the little kit's ears before picking her up by her front legs. Body dangling before him, he gazed at the fox it's deep red eyes as it stared back into his own dull blue ones. Smiling, he touched his nose to the foxes sending them spiraling into his own mindscape.

Once there, he looked around idly before standing up quickly. He looked around the grassy plains for the playful fox woman who liked to toy around with him whenever he came within his own mind. He sighed as he heard her soft giggle, before a small figure tackled his form into the grass and snuggled into his chest. She wore a small sundress that hugged her young figure and had two small fox ears atop her head. Flowing behind her were nine silky fox tails, each one groomed to perfection without a single hair out of place. She had a cherub like face with big emotional eyes that hid no motion of how much she cared about her jailor.

She knew this form didn't affect his much, considering he was still seven years old and was not subject to any flashes of hormones, but it never hurt to give her companion a figure of the opposite sex around the same age range to play with. Relaxing against each other, they stayed like this for quite sometime, simply enjoying their time together before Naruto visibly twitched against her. Looking up she stared into his dull eyes, already seeing the question floating within the murky oceanic pools.

Sighing she stood up before changing her form to a more adult version of herself. Her height gaining a good foot or two until she nearly towered over the boy. Adopting a scowl that didn't seem to fit her features she snapped her features, causing the boy to rise to his feet instantly. Crossing her arms under her ample chest (if you need a visual, she looks kinda like the champion Ahri from League of Legends, tho I'm going to go with her Midnight Skin) she watched as he slid into a slightly offensive taijutsu stance. Hands in front of his body, but slightly apart to allow maximum grappling range while maintaining protection of his bodily core. His fingers were stretched out but slightly bent with small claws tipping the end of his slender fingers. His knees were bent slightly to give her a good amount of circulation as well keep some spring in his step as most of the moves of the style revolved around explosive directional movement. He kept his dominate left leg forward while his right slid back a bit as though he were settling into an improvised forward horse stance.

Keeping his eyes on his 'Sensei' he watched the woman mimic his actions, her stance more focused yet loose to allow the flexibility most women of her build had. The two waiting for a moment, as the winds in his mindscape scattered about the few autumn leaves that were left, bringing a slight chill with them before both exploded into action. Closing his fingers into a fist, he jabbed directly at the woman's stomach hoping to score first blood but was easily caught by her faster reactions. Sliding the offending appendage away with the backside of her left arm she slowly twisted her arm with the motion before using the inertia built by redirecting the attack into her own attack.

Bringing her hand down ontop of the boys head, she floored him instantly. The lump of golden hair and clothes moaned in pain as he picked himself up knowing that he earned that hit from not being careful enough. Returning to his stance, he observed his sensei's own staunch stance before launching himself at her again. This time he kept his body low to the ground, before slowly rising up to meet her. He watched as she turned slightly, stepping once in his direction as his body pivoted while bringing his left arm up to strike within her guard. Once again she thwarted him by catching the appendage while continuing to turn. She jabbed him lightly in the chest a few times before tossing him away and watching as he caught himself on his hands before twisting his body as he performed some light aerobatics before returning to his feet.

Panting lightly he tried a different approach this time. Pulling out two kunai he gripped them in a reverse hold as Kyuubi simply elongated her claws. Egging him on once again, he rushed at her this time with his arms behind him as he ran blindly. Just before reaching half way and turned and disappeared from view for a small span of half a second before his body returned into visible spectrum this time to the left of his teacher as he tossed one of the kunai before spinning around and disappearing in another burst of speed. Leaning to the side she dodged the kunai swiftly as he appeared behind her with a sudden dispersal of his speed. Catching the kunai by it's ring, he swung it around before landing it in his grip before spinning around as he leaned against his sensei lost in the deep gulps of air.

Back to back you could notice the height difference as Naruto's head was just passing the small of her back, his smaller, lithe frame not used to the Speed Burst Technique Kyuubi had taught him causing him to collapse in exhaustion as Kyuubi quickly turned around and gathered him into her arms. She froze instantly when she felt the tips of the kunai press against her stomach before smiling.

"Always remain as tricky as a Kitsune..." she began...

"But just as deadly as a shinobi" he finished for her before putting away the knives and snuggling into her grasp. He always enjoyed this form more than any other simply because in this form, Kyuubi was like his second mother. She often doted on the small fox boy, including giving him fox like features that only existed in his mindscape. Scratching behind his ears softly, she giggled as he mewled like a new born kit before sighing.

"So how do you feel about this mission Naruto-kun" she questioned softly as she toyed with his golden locks. She felt him tense up softly. On one hand she knew that he had no qualms with it, it was a simply protection mission on the surface, and to be honest, protecting a young civilian girl so she could live a grand romantic dream of becoming a ninja before the hard truth smacked her in the face was probably the easiest mission Naruto could have received so young. But it was also the underlying feeling that if he failed he would be letting down his clan, and she knew he didn't want to do that.

"Hn... I don't know what to feel Luffie-chan. I just hope that she's not like the others..." She nodded at that statement as she pulled the boy closer to her bosom, lulling him to sleep with heartbeat before closing her eyes as well to enjoy some well earned rest.

-Scene Change: Next Morning-

Yawning softly, Naruto awoke to the soft sounds of nature as he rose from his bed. Caring to not wake his fox companion he proceeded to show and cloth himself in set of clothes similar to his original set but in a darker tone. Whistling softly, he awoke his faithful companion and waited for her to stretch out her body before jumping on his head as he pulled up his hood. Putting on his normal mask he jumped out the window and began the day.

-Scene Change: Academy-

Yawning softly for what had to be the thirteenth time that morning, we come upon Naruto in another class that would have nothing to do with his future shinobi career. It wasn't like the shinobi of the past could come back from the dead start causing problems for people (A.N. Yeah, hold that thought for later) and really what reason would they have if they did. He was just about to nod off when Shino prodded him in the side softly causing him to gaze lazily at his friend. Watching the boy nod to the front he noticed that Iruka was talking about a new student arriving in the class today. Blinking softly he easily remembered his mission and sighed, guessing correctly that said girl was new student.

He watched her enter the room with distanced interest as she introduced herself to the class. She easily had most of the boys swooning over her even if most of them didn't know what love or lust was she was very pretty; She had bright flaming blond hair that was managed in a short crop on her head with a long ponytail that reached her lower back. She wore a mixture of a blue once piece with a white civilian shirt over it as well as a dark blue skirt. On her left leg was her kunai pouch and she apparently carried no other weapons on her. She gave everyone around her a bright closed eye smile as perkily gave her name when Iruka asked her too.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kyouko Chishiki. I like tools, learning, especially Naruto Namikaze!" she exclaimed happily with a giggle causing a start from said boy who hadn't even met her yet. Attempting to form a frown he studied the girl as the others of his class looked at him with raised eyebrows not at all surprised at his lack of emotion at the girls exclamation. His friends on the other hand noticed the slight tense of his shoulders as well as the twitch of his lip downwards and immediately put two and two together, this girl was to not be trusted...

Iruka easily caught on to the girls cheerfulness and allowed her to pick where she wanted to sit and watched as she sat in the seat closest to Naruto which, oddly was filled sometime during the girls introduction as he usually sat on the outside to prevent Shino's fanclub from getting to him. Now it was occupied by the dark and mysterious Sasuke who protected Naruto from the strange bubbly girl who seemed to have taken a liking to his best friend. Naruto on the other hand wracked his brain from some form of angle on the girl sitting near him. Finding none he sighed mentally before turning to his inner demon for some form of help on this.

'_Luffie-chan'_ The boy whispered mentally rousing the elder demon awake from her nap. He listened to her yawns and grumble about little boys and their need to bug old women and giggled softly alerting the demon that he was listening to her. She smiled at his giggle, before returning to 'help mode'.

"Whats wrong Naru-chan?" she questioned She listened as he explained the situation to her before nodding silently. "If i'm correct then isn't she the girl your supposed to protect Naru-chan?" He gave the young girl a once over before nodding. '_I think she is Luffie-chan. What should I do?_' he asked calmly. The elder demon shrugged, "Who knows, you should probably wait till after this lesson before speaking to her though, your already in trouble with Iruka-san for sleeping through all of his lectures!" He nodded in agreement before settling back down on his desk, his eyes closing slowly in perparation for yet another nap.

-Scene Change: Courtyard for Lunch-

The trio relaxed under their mandatory tree as Kyouko, their sudden fourth member, sat before them with her bento out and her chopsticks hanging half way her mouth. She sat there staring at the three, bug eyed as the day she was born with a small blush on her face before suddenly shouting out, "WHAT!" The three flinched instinctively as she stood up suddenly, hands on her hips and somehow managing the flash Naruto who was laying down in an attempt to take a nap before physical education started.

Her head managed to grow a bit bigger as her face turned a shade of red that would make an certain Uzumaki's females hair seem pale before shouting at Sasuke who somehow or another managed to piss her off. "What do you mean 'Significant other'!" The boys arched an eyebrow collectively as the female somehow turned from a vanilla into a tsundere in the span of a few seconds, "What he means..." began Shino, "Why do you seem to have a rather large crush on Namikaze here...?"

The question caused the young female to sputter momentarily, her anger forgotten as she struggled to come up with an answer, "Um..." she thought quickly, "Well I've heard a lot about him from my father and I guess it slowly grew on me I guess..." she finished meekly. The two boys nodded somewhat glancing over at each other before agreeing on her answer. They glanced at their sleeping friend before shaking their heads realizing that he was going to be severely useless in judging the girls character before sighing.

"You can join us for lunch... but after that it's up to Namikaze" finshed Shino. Kyouko nodded vigorously before jumping all about which somehow managed to wake Naruto up from his latest attempt at taking a nap. Frown on his face, he tried to manage a glare at her however it just never happened. Sighing he returned to his clutches of sleep knowing that it wasn't going to happen.

The girls noise somehow managed to attract even more attention however, a slight rumble on the ground alerting the four to an approaching presence. The girls eyes bulged at the sight of the boy... man... giant that stood over them. Obviously a third year by the look of it. He gave Kyouko a lecherous smile before looking over the rest of the males of the group. "How ya doin, pipsqueaks. I see you've brought along another fine female for me to snag away from you... How about you come with me and none of these clowns get hurt".

Kyouko shivered slightly as she stepped away from the boy before sitting with the group. Turned to Shino she asked quickly, "Who's that?" Noticing the frown growing on his face, she knew it couldn't be anyone good. "That's Himiro Murasaki, fourth year Judo Captain, and the leader Howling Leafs team... and a right bastard all to his own..." Kyouko shivered at his tone before watching as the boy chuckled, what had she gotten them into...

-End Chapter-

AN: So cliff hanger and all that. It actually took me awhile to finish this, so I figure i'll post the chapters I got now, and hope that reviews will give me strength *Cough*sincemybetaisonconstaMIA*cough* so if anyone's interested I'd love to have someone help me out here. Maybe if it's good enough I might be able to finish rewriting all those other stories I do as well. Till the next time, pce.


	3. Arc 1: Ep2: Understanding the Enemy

_Drip. Drip. Drip.. Drip.. Drip.. Drip… Driiippp.. Time seemed to be slowing down as the perception level of the red haired kunoichi stirred from her forced slumber, her eyes glaring blearily at the massive incandescent light that lung above her apparent chamber. She coughed harshly, releasing a pile of pent up phlegm along with some other dried up fluid that had gotten caught in her esophagus. Holding her hand over her mouth, she slowly took in her surroundings observing the stark white background with sun-like lamp that hung over her. She could see that the room she was held it was ridiculously Spartan, not even having the bare minimal for human comfort. She cringed before crying out in a great deal of pain as she clutched at her body sending surge after monumental surge of painful feelings through her body as it shook violently in hopes of overloading her nervous system to dull the plain._

_Curling into a ball to minimize the area of growing pain she finally began to notice not only her lack of clothing but the apparent stickiness between her legs as well as the rather large metal contraption attached to her left leg. Gasping out in surprise she shakily felt down her body feeling every cut and bite mark on her once beautifully unmarked body. Coughing once more, she spit out the fluid that had gathered in her throat before continuing her search of her body. Feeling the stickiness she scooped it up with two of her fingers before bring it shakily up to her face for scrutiny. Screaming out she cried when she realized what the fluid was, seeing the blood that accompanied it only drove the nail in the coffin, and with that the once proud kunoichi crumbled into hushed cursed sobs._

_-_Music Starts/Intro Theme: Mutt – Rumors-

Naruto: Revolution of the Mind

Original Story and Characters by Masashi Kishimoto

Rewritten and Recreated Characters by Kagekishi no Hi

All jutsu and characters that do not belong to me will be attributed to their original authors.

-Music Ends-

Episode 2: Understanding the Enemy

-Opening Scene: Konoha Academy Courtyard, Lunch Time-

"So your telling me… that this big dumb idiot over here, is some super hot-shot leader of some omni-important group of students, and that he basically has free reign over what goes on in this school?" Kyouko asked incredulously. She sighed at the rather slow nods from the two cognizant boys and the more or less agreeable snore from our favorite Namikaze. Rolling her eyes at the lack of help she seemed to be getting from the three she turned back to the boy who lumbered over her. She grinned disarmingly while holding up her hands in a way to placate the boy, "I'm sure that there's another way for us to accommodate me into the school that doesn't revolve around me losing whatever innocence I have… I mean were still children" she reasoned with the boy.

Said boy chuckled, showing off his rather impressive lack of Teeth from the number of fights he's had over the years. "Girl you obviously don't know the ninja handbook. So how about I explain it all for you. Konoha Ninja Academy is currently in an active simulation. So basically!" he exclaimed while waving his arms about, "We are ninja, were given real weapons and allowed to train any jutsu that severely harm our peers. So basically were told, 'Fight until you can't fight anymore, and the last one standing will become a ninja'. So now you're in a survival situation, do you stay with the clowns that will probably die in the first fight they have… or do you grow a brain and come under the protection of men who've had battle experience."

He chuckled again as he stalked around the girl, the boys themselves forgotten under the tree. They knew this was a test. They could tell by the way the girl shivered she wasn't enjoying this experience and by the way that Naruto was breathing, he wasn't exactly thrilled about the situation that this girl had found herself in. Deciding that enough was enough and decided to take things into her own hands seeing as the boys weren't going to do it for her. Sighing she reached into her pouch and pulled out two matching greyish blue gloves before clenching her hand to ensure that they were snuggly on. The elder boy cocked an arrogant eyebrow at the notion before placing his hands on his hips and giving her one of the heartiest laughs he ever gave another human being.

"So girly here is gonna take me on… Well I guess I'm gonna have to break you to make you see where you stand in the world of shinobi, I swear you civilians seem to think that your so privileged". And with that he gave her a crazed grin as he simply reached into his pouch and pulled out a seemingly massive battle axe from within (similar to how Ramona did in Scott Pilgrim). Laughingly loudly he swung around the massive weapon before slamming it down in the ground right where the girl stood not even giving her the time to dodge as a massive mound of dirt shot into the air blocking everyone's view of the fight. As soon as this happened, the boys jumped to their feet. Naruto seemingly kicking into action as a pair of bladed Tonfa appeared on his hands.

Leaping at the boy, he swung wide, knowing that the elder boy had no way to dodge with his weapon lodged into the ground. He didn't take into account that the Himiro was rather used to having his weapon lodged into the ground and used it as an excuse to engage Naruto into a taijutsu bout. Ducking and weaving Naruto looked for a proper angle to attack from as the fight attracted the attention of the other students and faculty. Noticing that their leader was in a fight, Himiro's teammates suddenly jumped into the fray and the battle all of a sudden turned from a schoolyard brawl into a massive scale cluster fuck.

Knocking nameless first years back left and right, Shino and Sasuke fought side by side using their families respective fighting styles as Shino's gauntlets apparently became of some use as with each impact a small group of opponents would drop from the sheer strength from each hit. Sasuke's cloak also came in handy as it masked his movements, ducking and weaving through taijutsu he quickly swung the Aburame to the side as he spun to the right himself allowing a rather large fireball fly past his body. He could feel the heat from the jutsu and looked to whom casted it and noticed it was yet another Uchiha with a haughty smirk on his face.

"What's wrong Uchiha-sama? I see your grand elder brother isn't here to save you this time, maybe this time you won't run with your tail between your legs!" His smirk grew as he watched Sasuke turn to fully face him, his face shadowed by the fringe of his hair. The boy gave him a dark look that screamed pain as he reached within the confines of cloak before pulling out a long serrated blade that looked as though it should have never fit in there in the first place. Swing it about, he watched as the other Uchiha boy nervously followed the serrated blade as it separated itself section by section only connected by a small metal wire in the center of it.

Wordlessly he charged at the other boy, blade swinging the quickly assaulted him causing a premature activation of the other boy's sharingan. He could see the beads of sweat rolling down his forehead as he tried his hardest to not get cut or maimed by Sasuke's blade the serrated edges of the weapon giving him enough information to know that all it took was one cut. Ducking over an overhand slash he jumped back breathing hard from the exertion as Sasuke himself stepped back into his stance, not visibly winded in the slightest.

"Is that all?" he taunted haughtily, his smirk returning as he noticed that he could keep up with the elder boys movements thus gaining the upper hand. This time he jumped at Sasuke, hand cocked back before swinging wildly, forgoing the clan taijutsu for straight brawling techniques as he attempted every hook, jab, uppercut, knee, elbow and sweeping leg he knew. Scowling, he roared in frustration at the fact that he couldn't catch the boy. Swinging hard he attempted to catch Sasuke on his temple but stopped abruptly as he felt a tight pinch in his chest. Looking down he watched as a red circle slowly expand from the point where Sasuke's sword now entered his chest. Frozen in shock he glanced fearfully at Sasuke's less than concerned face as blood welled its way up his throat before coughed up what had to be at least a liter of blood all over the both of them.

Pulling the blade out slowly, he reveled in the slow 'shicks' of sound that came as his blade tore through flesh repeatedly before simply ripping the blade out the boys chest and whipping it through the air catching another poor boy who thought he was distracted in the face leaving a long scar from his eye to his throat. Continuously whipping the blade about he kept everyone and everything away from his body as he turned to check up on his teammates.

Shino grunted as he was tackled upon being separated from Sasuke, dog piled by three or four second and third years and struggled physically to push them off as they used their combined weight to attempt to crush the poor boy. Finally growing tired of this farce, he gathered his chakra into his gauntlets before unleashing a ripping sound wave from it that literally ripped into the kids sending them screaming as they flew away from on top of him. Panting, he looked about as the kids pulled themselves back up grabbing the injured sections of their body in wonder as Shino looked back at them in disinterest, "Leave…" he whispered and with that the kids packed it up and fled, screaming to the heavens in pain.

Sighing in boredom Naruto flicked a hand through his spiky hair as he bobbed and weaved between two fourth years. The obvious co-captains for Himiro, the two held a cocky smirk as they tried their hardest to leave the Namikaze covered in all sorts of black and blue. Jumping over a leg sweep he spun about swinging out his left leg and caught one of them in the side. Crumpling to the ground in pain the boy moaned in cried as he felt his ribs in pain cause the other boy to back pedal before pulling out a Kunai. Holding it in a reverse grip he leveled a glare at Naruto before charging in. Taking the fight seriously now he continued to dodge, avoiding the sharp blade with earnest as the boy swung wildly before simply forgoing slashing and flinging the blade at point blank range. Catching the blade by its handle he couldn't avoid getting a cut under his eye as the boy suddenly appeared in his face with another kunai.

Held back by the edge of a blade, Naruto struggled somewhat to push the older boy back as the two fought to overpower the other. Finally giving way, Naruto stepped back while ducking into a spin catching the back of the boy's knee as he flew forward from the lack of counter pressure before bringing his fist down on the boy's chest. A choked cough alerted him to the boy's plight as he noticed the kunai sticking out of his chest before realizing that he inadvertently stabbed the boy in the stomach. Frowning he dropped down and pulled out a cloth before putting pressure on the wound while looking around to see if any of the medics in training were around to help.

"What are you doing…?" came a weak gasp causing him to look down to the currently dying boy. "Keeping you alive now shut up and conserve your energy" he said sharply causing the boy to lay back with a smile. "You know… Himiro would have left me for dead; you're not so bad Namikaze, not bad indeed…" Naruto simply shook his head at the kid as a medic walked up and began to treat the boy allowing Naruto to turn his attention to his friends to see if they needed his assistance.

Fighting the biggest of the guys there Kyouko frowned as she swung and swung at the boy, his lecherous grin driving her insane as she tried to give the boy a bright new shiner to show his friends. His taunts weren't helping with her anger as he goaded her into missing repeatedly. Chuckling he back stepped another wild swing before smacking her away with the flat edge of his battle axe. Arms held wide he laughed openly as she picked herself off the ground, "Come on now, you can do better than that…"

Scowling she pulled out a kunai before returning to the charge. Seeing her coming he swung wide, the battle axe making a large arcing curve that would have impacted had she not slid under it before coming up in his face as swiping at his neck. Jumping back quickly he only felt the tip of the blade nick his skin before it caused his body to jerk suddenly from the electricity entering his system. Panting he stepped back from the girl who was now idly twirling two kunai before settling into a reverse handling stance, "You ready for me big boy?" she taunted before jumping at him again.

Bogged down by the sudden loss of energy he tried his hardest to keep her at bay as her strikes became faster and faster. Her grin grew dangerous as more cuts found their way on him his body twitching and jerking from the constant contact with electricity until he simply said fuck it and caught her in the side with the shaft of his axe. Throwing her to the side he limped away slowly as the battlefield dissolved into chaos the teachers finally reacting to the sounds of battle going on around them.

Mulling over the previous large scale battle one could only wonder if this was just the beginning, or rather who would be next to cast the first stone.

-Scene Change: Later that day/Downtown Neo Konoha –

Naruto sighed as he finally got some well-earned rest, the excitement from earlier having worn down his body more than usual. The fight or brawl had been completely too random for his tastes, and had him thinking about what was going to happen in the future. Sighing again, he plucked a piece of hay right out of the haystack he had taken to laying in, the driver unaware that he even had a backseat passenger. Idly twisting the piece of grass around, he stared at the artificial sky, the mood for the day having already been set by the blood red hue that it had taken.

Frowning he ignored the calls that the civilians made to him, the fight once again taking priority in his head before giving way to the entire cast of events that led up to it. Kyouko, a brand new enigma, had seemingly appeared in his school not even a week after the elders had even told him about her, then on her very first day causes a massive schoolyard brawl that ended in the death of an Uchiha child and the hospitalization of another. Seven other children had to be treated for various lacerations and four others had severe chakra depletion. One child had several broken ribs, and Himiro himself now suffered from chronic seizures somehow.

The whole situation itself seemed like a cluster fuck and quite frankly shouldn't have happened. Himiro was a fourth year whose lunch period had ended an hour earlier and there were way too many of his gang mates around for it to be a happenstance moment of aggravation. Frowning he turned to his side and propped up his body on his elbow, '_Someone's trying to make moves happen a little too quickly, but for what reason…_' Scowling to himself and finally growing tired of trying to figure out the grand cluster fuck of thoughts running through his head, he finally decided that it was time for his daily training session with Luffie.

He stood before the elder vixen in his normal attire, with his hands shoved in his pocket, and a stalk of hay hanging limply out his mouth. All and all he looked kind of bad ass aside from the fact he was eight and probably didn't know what bad ass truly was. Luffie stood across from him in what looked to be a teacher outfit, a pair of bi speckled glasses hung loosely on her nose as she snapped and summoned a classroom from midair.

"Well shoot I wish I could do that…" whispered Naruto before remembering it was his mindscape. Sitting down he reclined slightly to give the woman his full attention as she entered teacher mode, "So Naru-chan recently we have been working on your physical conditioning as well as your fighting stances, but today we will be going over weaponry and the different types that you'll see or use in the real world" Nodding along he gave her a focused look as she smiled and continued, "This will further help your progress in creating your own style since any great style needs a greater weapon to go with it. Now then let's review, what is the starting stance for any martial arts style?"

He groaned quietly, mind drifting as his head drooped onto the desk in front of him already foreseeing the long day ahead of him.

-Scene Change: Later that Evening in the Uchiha District-

"Knock, knock,

At two o'clock,

The great flame,

Will clean your stock,

And set the world ablaze,

Should you not heed the talk,

Be set ablaze,

And burn in hell too"

Looking through the eyehole, the bouncer stared at the two men who stood ambiguously, standing out in the crowd of evening goers who were enjoying a night out on the town. Their dark cloaks a stark contrast to the countless colors and shapes. Nodding the man closed the eyehole with a sharp shink before the bolts on the doors were wrenched open and the two men were let inside.

Gathered before the Great War table stood many characters, a great dozen of foes who could possibly slaughter the two men without second thought, all of their eyes shifted to the two men who stepped softly into the fray, the obvious tension in the air creating a deep suffocating atmosphere.

Even though they were close the two men could barely here what was being conversed, mainly getting snippets through hand me downs, passed through the whispers of the crowd as to keep word from spreading too far too fast without a final decision being made. The dim lighting prevented the two men from seeing any faces, most of them hidden behind masks anyway. The contact lenses they had on, swirled about their fake sharingan's copying every word and sight that was heard and seen for later analyzation.

Eventually the crowd began to disperse, the obvious tell signs that the meeting was in fact over. The two men shuffled to the side as the crowd began to depart in groups of two, silently merging in with the night crowds only to remove their cloaks and hidden clothing, slowly becoming different people as they themselves began to enjoy the lovely night.

Left behind to clean up the maps and documents, the two men as well as the group organizers stood around, staring at each other with sharingans, real and fake, a blazing. Nodding at the leaders the two men bowed, "Forgive us for this intrusion, but when do you foresee the plan beginning. And where would you want us for maximum effect?"

The leaders of the group, masks covering their expressions, gazed at the two men. Eyes scanning them for deceit, shaking their heads they continued to pack up their supplies before handing the two men a simple slip of paper.

"Be there at ten on the night of the Blue Moon. You'll learn more then" the leaders gravelly voice showed obvious signs of a voice changer, the box actually being well hidden from the view of the two men. Bowing once more they turned and walked out of the meeting house leaving the leaders standing around the table. Glancing at one another they all turned to the shortest of them before motioning off towards the two men.

"Follow them Itachi, make sure that they don't make it out of this compound". Nodding in response the diminutive figure walked out of the meeting house as well, Ninjato already out in hand. Gazing up at the widely displayed full moon, he noticed the red tint in it before chuckling. "How obscure, one of the few times the actual moon is shown, and it's a blood moon…"

-Scene Change: Downtown Neo Konoha, Night time-

The bright neon lights of the Downtown gave the section of the city its second name of Party Central. The bright lights often keeping the nearby residents up for hours before they finally dimmed as the traffic that they received dwindled. Many of these residents often never received any peace as it was often difficult to give peace to a man who was dying from a whole in his chest.

Standing over the man with a sadistic grin on her face was something out of a horror based beauty pageant. Long, thick indigo hair rolled down her back in tumbling tresses as her pupil-less lavender eyes stared into the dying man's soul. She licked her lips sensually, her eyes growing a red tint as the blood that coated the walls in a sticky viscous paint dripped down onto the floor. Kneeling over the man she reached into his chest cavity, pulling out his still pumping heart before taking a deep bite into it.

Moaning softly, she gained a rosy hue over her red spiral tattoos that adorned her cheeks. Sniffing the air she giggled to herself as she finished the heart before spinning and bounding out the closed window, shattering it and sending fragments into the screaming crowd below.

Body streamlined, she soared through the night air, alerting the night guards of her presence before turning back to the apartment she leapt from. Gasps spread through the group as an alarm sounded off waking even more of the residents from their hard eared peace.

-Scene Change: Daybreak / Hyuuga District-

A lone figure twisted and turned in her bed, her sensual figure a testament of her life of hard work and a well-practiced diet. Her covers bunched up around her body as she struggled away from the clutches of her dreams, her eyes scrunched up in discomfort.

Shouting out in horror she rose from her bed, sweat dripping from her body in pools as the soft taps of padded feet came closer to her door. Wrenched open her clan mates stood before her, their chests heaving at the sudden shout of their heiress as the girl turned slowly to face them, her face pale and clammy as they froze in fear.

"H-hinata-sama…" one brave male whispered out, hopeful that she was in control for once. The girl looked him in the eyes before a soft blushing smile crossed her face. Fingers poking together she pulled her covers up covering her frame.

"Sorry for rousing you guard-san" she whispered back, her timid voice barely hearable, yet the two men released their held breathes before bowing and walking away, shutting the door behind them.

Left in the dark, the girl smiled to herself, her glowing eyes flickering back and forth between red and lavender as the sheets once again fell to the bed. Scoffing she turned her head to the side before pouting suddenly. The severe changes in attitude not common in the least, "Why didn't you kill them…" came a sweet sickly voice. Shocked she slapped her hand over her own mouth, her lavender eyes wide with disgust.

"I-I could never do that Egg-sama…" she replied meekly. Her head turning to the side again, eyes gaining a red hue all over again; her face gained a sickened expression, almost to the level of disgust at the blatant display of weakness. "What did I tell you about that stutter when your around me. I know the real you, and you aren't this blatantly weak. Just because you put on a face for those fools out there doesn't mean you do it to me too, show proper respect girl!"

Yelping the girl regained control of her facial expression, a blush not returning but instead a calm outlook as her bright lavender eyes dulled softly. "What do you need of me Egg-sama" she spoke suddenly, her body rising on auto pilot and proceeding to get ready for the day.

"That boy, the Namikaze, I want you to get him for me. I feel he's growing stronger every day, and soon. He may even pass your level of strength. I think it's about time we shaped the world to how we view it. Soon the night of the endless blood moon will come to pass, and then there will be no one to hold you back my dear, for you are my one true disciple" spoke the voice in a silkier tone than the girls own mind thought was possible for her own voice.

A soft smile crossed her face as she stared out her window, the violet of the morning sky greeting her as her look grew more bloodthirsty, the feast she engorged upon last night still fresh in her mind. Licking her lips softly she turned and stalked out of her room, her outfit for the day consisting of her normal skin tight dark blue pants, ninja sandals, fish net shirt/tank top combo and a tan hoodie.

The confident look her face slowly morphed into a more frightened one as she placed on her mask before stepping out of the compound whispering out a simple "As you wish Egg-sama" before she disappeared into the village.

AN: So, I know this chapter is like, a month late. But, between school, work, lack of concentration, lack of ideas, my gaming team, and the other various projects I got. This chapter got in late. So all in all, late shit be late. But I tried my damn hardest (I literally gave up on the scene after the fight because I just couldn't get it right). So review, subscribe, lemme know what you liked, didn't like. Also pairings won't be discussed for now. Simply because every main character except for the obvious adults is like... 8-9 So I don't think there will be any romantic dinners or anything. If anything, there will be light petting simply due to experimentation since these kids are having to grow up faster than normal children do. Oh yeah, Rating bumped up due to mature content from this chapter on. And I think that's it... So Echo Writer is out dis bitch.

PS: I don't own Naruto tho if I did, I'd get back to the plot before ya know we decided that Kabuto became a main character and thus needed his own flashback arc


End file.
